Kill Joy1
Kill Joy1 is a horror film written by kevin (made in The Movies ), featured in the video "The Movies but I can't make a good movie ". it is the first movie in the Kill Joy franchise, the movie is a parody of the 2003 film Kill Bill: Volume 1. It was originally meant to be called Kill Joy but as talled in the video Kevin accidentally typed 1 and "forgot to take it out". Plot The movie starts with Jim and joy watching TV in (presumably) their living room, Jim proceeds to take a bath and joy naps. A masked man (which is later revealed to be Jim) enters the house and lights a fire in the kitchen. Jim and Joy escape the house to a street, Jim enters the house carrying Joy unwillingly in a failed attempt to stop the fire, in another attempt (this time suggested by Joy) they protest outside of the burning house, threatening the fire to stop burning. Jim and Joy drive to what seem to be a city in order to catch the arsonist, while they're on their way the arsonist's apartment blows up, Joy carries Jim into a roof of a building (which is now on fire). At the roof Jim confesses to being the arsonist and telling Joy he has a bone to pick with her (while holding a big bone), they fight in what first appears to be a victory for Joy, but after a scene where joy stabs him, Jim rises behind Joy and chokes her to death, Jim then proceeds to howl and jump down to the streets where he appears to be giant. Cast Leading actors: Jim Pickens as Jim Pickens Laura Winfield as Joy Robert Moody as Dr. Valmet Stunt Doubles: Alexander Hutchings as Jim Pickens Mike Sarchio as Joy Extras: William Loomis Timothy J. Toledo Rich Lucas Sue Crombine Production Production of the movie started in January 2000 And ended in december 2008, the film then was promoted until it's release in march 2009. the initial director of the movie was Sue Crombine but before filming had begun she was replaced by Anna Wakefield. The movie was filmed in 5 sets which were kept in very good conditions according to critics. The sets include: a living room and a kitchen, a bathroom, a miniature city,a suburban street, and an unknown set which is likely a roof. there was also seen an office set in production but not in the movie. During the production many of the crew were drunk,over eating or fired, many of the staff complained about their conditions but the production company mostly ingnored their requests. The movie took longer than expected to be produced and is considered a financial and cinematic failure for Pickens Productions. Critical Reception The final movie rating was 1.8 stars out of 5 with the script rating being 2 starts and the overall stunt rating being 1.8. A detailed rating of the stars by the game: star relationship: average the repair of sets: good crew exprience: poor A detailed rating of the the movie quality by the game: Star power: poor Genre interest: poor Novelty value: superb Technology: standard A review by RMN said "The sets in this movie are clearly in superb condition". popular reviews in the comments: "The book was better" -TheReal. "★★★★☆ that zombies shuffling was horrible she looked more like an alcoholic than a zombie jim was fantastic though" - Clairiebee "the whole script reads like it was written, voiced and edited by Tommy Wiseau" -dovahkiin. Sequel As mentioned in the begining the movie is the first movie of a the Kill Joy franchise, Kill Joy 2 was made by a different production company called Pickens Pictures V2 but still featured Jim Pickens as the main actor. Kill Joy 2 was first featured in the video "The Movies but we just make bad movies ". Trivia * The stunt double for joy (which is a female) is male. * The masked man who was revealed as Jim Pickens was not played by him or his stunt double. * The entire movie was voiced by Kevin. * Unlike many critics are saying, the plot of this movie made sense. * Shrek was not in this movie. * Kevin accidentally reset the entire movie but later loaded a save to fix his mistake. * Kevin hired talented people to be janitors. * Although Kevin hired talented people to be janitors, he hired people who wanted to be janitors as extras.